One day in an evergreen country
by HeavenRider
Summary: Just one of the missions of agent 31 in an evergreen, beautiful and riverine country. Please read and review! :P


Hi. It's my first story. So please see everything in a forgiving vision.

It's an included chapter in "Agent 31" which is being written by droplets of blue rain. I wanna dedicate it to her. Really, cousin, it's too good.

So here's it.

...

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Kai.

"You've to go to Bangladesh." said Hilary, "It's called a riverine country, an evergreen country. Because there are more than 700 rivers. Besides, there is a large mangrove forest in that country, named Sundarban. It is the largest mangrove forest all over the world. Royal Bengal Tiger is the national animal of Bangladesh. Actually, it's the sign of pride, strength and power to Bangladeshis. But unfortunately, this animal is being extinct from Bangladesh because some hunters are killing them for their own purposes. A notorious tiger hunter lives in the Sundarban. His name is Redoan Haque. **(Note: It's the name of my another cousin and I hate him.).** You've to kill him. He has currently killed about 200 tigers."

"O my God!" exclaimed Kai.

"Yeah." said Hilary, nodding, "And he has an evil plan to kill more tigers also."

"Don't worry." said Kai, "I'll go to Bangladesh and finish that Redon..uh, name's what?"

"God!" sighed Hilary, sheepishly.

...

"Wow! Really 25, it's too beautiful!" exclaimed Kai.

Whenever he was casting his eyes, he was seeing green and green. A cool breeze was blowing. The silver rivers were flowing, moving like a snake, curvingly by the side of the forest. The green leaves of the trees were dancing with that soft wind.

He was walking, seeing the forward beauty. He couldn't hear the backward sounds. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot and looked behind.

There was an average Bengali girl. She was holding a gun in her hand. There was black smoke coming out from it. And in front of him, he could see a large tiger, lying down on the wet and soft ground.

He thought the girl as a tiger hunter or some kind of assistance of Redoan. So he pointed his 9mm pistol at her forehead.

"You've killed the tiger." said he, "So, you're the notorious tiger hunter Redoan Haque, aren't you?"

The girl started laughing. Kai became astonished and put down that pistol.

"Why will I be Redoan Haque?" asked she, "I'm a girl. And he's a boy."

"Then...why have you killed it?" asked Kai.

The girl was about to answer but before she could she saw that the tiger was moving.

"Let's go from here!" said she, "I've only shot her with an injection of anasthetic. If she wakes up now, it will not be good for us at all."

"Alright." said Kai as they started running.

...

"Thank God, we're safe now." said the girl, sighing of relief.

"Hey, have you shot him with sedative?" asked Kai.

"Yes." replied she in the affirmative, "Because I don't want to kill any tiger and don't want to decrease the number of tigers also. Moreover, she's not a male. She is a tigress. And a tigress with cubs is furious, remember it!"

"Al...Alright.." Kai said, "Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome." The girl said, smilingly.

"By the way, what is your name?" asked Kai.

"I am forbidden to tell my real name." replied the girl, "You can call me by naming 'Misty.'"

"Misty, do you too hate killing tigers?" asked he.

"Yeah, I do." replied Misty, "Because tiger is our national animal. Do you know, tiger is given special respect, honor and preference everywhere in our country. But some evil people are killing and decreasing the number of tigers for fulfilling their evil intentions."

"Oh, this is so sad!" said Kai.

"And so, I'm also assigned in killing Redoan Haque who is a notorious tiger hunter in our country." said she, "Police is searching for him. But he lives here and police doesn't know about his location."

"But I know." said Kai.

...

"Here it is." said Kai.

"Oh, it's really very a big mansion." the girl exclaimed with wonder.

"Okay, let's go." said he as they entered into the mansion. The rooms were mostly dark. There were some skins of tigers hanging from the wall. In tables, there were some pieces of meats in a bowl. It could be said easily that they were the fleshes of tigers.

"So cruel!" said the girl, sniffing.

"Don't worry, Misty." said Kai, "We're going to stop mostly these work here."

"Okay." said she, wiping her tears.

Suddenly, they heard someone talking with someone in the phone. They hid themselves behind a shelf. A guy entered into that room.

"Don't worry, you'll get your everything in time, I promise you." said he, "And Redoan doesn't break promise, remember that."

That girl looked at Kai's eyes.

"It means...he's Redoan!" said Kai, with his exclamation.

"Shoot him." ordered the girl.

Kai put out a pistol from his pocket. Then no sooner had the guy looked at him that he shot him and made him dead.

"Good job, Kai!" said the girl.

Kai heaved a sigh of relief.

Now, the tigers of Bangladesh may be saved.

The animals...which are the signs of pride...the national animal...of an evergreen, beautiful country.

...

Guys, sorry, it's not too good. But please read and review.

Misty, sis, hope you'll like it. :P


End file.
